In the installation of wall-to-wall resilient floor coverings, it is always very desirable that the cut and trimmed edges of the resilient floor coverings exactly and precisely abut the walls of the room without being cut too short to leave "white edges" or gaps between the resilient floor covering and the wall, or without being cut too long, whereby the surplus resilient floor covering is squeezed or compressed in the installation in order to make it lie flat, thereby increasing the possibility of unsightly bulges and ridges in the installed resilient floor covering.